


Forgiveness

by LunaRowena



Series: Needs More Explosions [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRowena/pseuds/LunaRowena
Summary: It's hard to earn. And it has to be deserved.





	Forgiveness

It was nice, thought Rose. Weird, but nice. Here she was, just strolling around London with a bloke, eating chips. Except the bloke was an alien and they had just returned from witnessing the death of Earth. All around them people had no idea. Life just went on and they lived oblivious to the eventual destruction of the planet they lived on. Just she and the Doctor knew. It was their secret. Not that it needed to be, but it's not like anyone would believe her if she told them. Just lock her up, they would. And that would put an end to this. This fantastic, terrible, wonderful day. She had seen the wonders of the Universe and to everyone around them they were just another couple eating chips.

She held up the chip container and he took another one. "We should go to Metebelis III," he said. "Nice place. That is, if you get the timing right. If you don't you wind up dead. Take it from me."

There was a prickling on the back of her neck and Rose looked around. There was a woman, she realized. A woman intently watching them from across the square. Watching him, she corrected herself. She was petite, with soft brown hair and a blue overcoat that her hands were jammed deeply into. Looked like some kind of business woman. She was staring at the Doctor intently.

Rose tried to ignore her and go back to what the Doctor was saying about giant spiders, or something, but she couldn't help but continue to glance back at the woman. She was still staring.

"Doctor," she tugged on his sleeve. "There's someone watching us."

Immediately the smile was gone and he whipped around to where she was pointing. At first he glared, but then an expression crossed his face that Rose couldn't quite decipher.

Having been spotted, the woman walked purposefully over to them. The Doctor opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, she wound back her arm and socked him square in the jaw.

"Hey!" Rose grabbed onto the Doctor as he stumbled. "What was that for, you-"

But the woman was already storming away.

"Leave it, Rose." The Doctor still hadn't recovered, but it seemed more from shock than anything. He rubbed his jaw. "I deserved that."

"Do you know her?"

"You're not the first person I've ever met, Rose."

She hadn't meant to imply that she was. He didn't seem forthcoming with more information and now she didn't want to ask.

He was out of sorts for the rest of the day. She tried to get him talking again about the giant spiders, but he just rubbed his jaw absentmindedly, long after the mark had faded. She did all the talking. And she ate all the chips.

What'd that woman have to ruin this day for? This wonderful day? It had been nice, really nice, and now it wasn't. Rose would never forgive her.


End file.
